Am I Dreaming?
by laughs I moved to a new thing
Summary: In which Matthew has a strange dream about his girlfriend. Implied Prucan, AU, and an odd writing style…Oneshot, drabbleish.


**A/N:** LOLOL YEAH I KNOW I SUCK DIRTY HAIRY HERPES-INDUCED BALLS OF OLD MEN WITH VARIOUS OTHER STDS. So don't worry, I'm not dead, just…zombified. Sorta.

**WARNINGS:** fem!Prussia, AU, lack of real editing and revising, no real plot, and sucky title that doesn't actually have anything to do with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Am I Dreaming?<strong>

The wind blew strong; the trees threatened to fall over upon the remaining beach goers. The waves, white and foamy, crashed onto the sand, drowning the still-standing sand castles. Newly made footprints along the shore were short-lived, filling with water and deforming until they resembled nothing.

_What's going on? Where am I? How'd I get here?_ The thoughts rang through Matthew's mind like a bell; each time it passed his thoughts, he ran harder and faster. He had a limit, of course, which had maxed: he stumbled on the wet sand and finally tumbled, spitting out the sand that had gotten into his mouth. He cursed the wetness of the Canadian beach that day as he stood, brushing the sand off his clothes. Remembering his situation, he looked all around him with quick, jerky motions of his head, making sure there was nobody around that might hurt him. But why _would_ anyone hurt him? Nobody ever noticed him; if they did happen to notice him they were mistaking him for his loud, obnoxious half-brother Alfred.

"Hey, you!" Matthew jolted from his thoughts at the voice, whipping his head around to find the source. "Stupid," the voice murmured, and immediately thereafter Matthew felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned; only inches away from him was a gorgeous, albino woman with a cocky grin on her face. Well, maybe "woman" was overshooting things a bit: her skin looked soft, her eyes looked kind but critical at the same time, her silvery-white hair was long and shiny, and her face was still childishly round but yet she had pronounced, feminine curves. She looked somewhere in her mid-to-late teens: sixteen, maybe.

Matthew tried speaking to this absolute beauty, but he was at a loss for words until she asked his name. "M-Matthew Williams…And you are…?"

She just gave a smile and a short, unique laugh. "Kesesese, the name's Gillian. Gillian Beilschmidt." Gillian looked down for a moment in an almost sheepish manner, then looked back up at Matthew with a bit of pink in her cheeks. "And…well, I don't know how to say this, so I guess I'll just come out with it…I'm going to kill you now."

In another quick change of character, she lunged at Matthew, and he saw the glint of a knife before he bolted up from his bed, panting as though he had just run a marathon and a half. Was it all a dream? It was so vivid, like he had lived it: the wind hard on his skin and whipping through his hair, the cold of the Canadian beach in March, the wonder of what was going on. He took a few deep breaths in to calm himself, and stood to make his coffee.

Murmuring his schedule for the day, he made his coffee the way he liked it: two creams and a butt-load of sugar. Giving a sigh, he made his way into the living room to check the news before making his way to work. Setting his mug of coffee on the coffee table, Matthew flopped down on the couch, jumping right back up when he felt the warm body of another human.

Matthew blinked once, twice, before finally coming to his senses. "Wh-wh-wh—What—who—how—why—when—where—I…Huh?" So maybe calling it his "senses" was a wrong term to use; at least he was doing something other than staring at the woman on his couch. What was her name again? "G-Gillian! You're not gonna kill me, are you?"

She gave him a questioning glance and turned back to the TV, not bothering to sit up to make room for him on the small couch. "You need to stop watching horror movies while you go to sleep, dude."

He supposed he never would understand his girlfriend after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah it's short. But it's also two pages. the original assignment said to make it about a page. And lack of real plot? I think so~

So this was my first time writing fem!Prussia. How'd I do? It was also sorta OOC…and Canada was based on my RP Canada…

Anyway, this was written for an English assignment where we had to write a story using five colons and five semicolons. I didn't know what to write about, so I figured why not make some sort of dream fic between Mattie and Gil.

Also, since it was for school, I made it fem!Gil. Obviously. Stupid teachers and their possible lack of understanding that _yaoi is fucking hot_. But whatever. I've been wanting to do a genderbend for Hetalia for a while.

Also, since we're getting lots of writing assignments in English, more Hetalia fics will be coming soon! Including a supernatural thing centered around Romano and Italy—AU of course, 'cuz I'm an AU whore~~ I just need to get it back, since it was on a test, and type it up…but it'll probably take a while since we have to put tests and such in a folder that's left in the classroom…


End file.
